Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(5.30\times 10^{-3})\times (2.00\times 10^{-2})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (5.30\times 2.00) \times (10^{-3}\times 10^{-2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 10.6 \times 10^{-3\,+\,-2}$ $= 10.6 \times 10^{-5}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $10.6$ is the same as $1.060 \times 10$ $ = {1.060 \times 10} \times 10^{-5} $ $= 1.060\times 10^{-4}$